Nadja
by Erly Misaki
Summary: — ¿Dónde te has metido? —La pregunta le sonó patética, secretamente esperaba que estuviese escuchándolo, solo para advertirle que estaría muerta si se trataba de una tontería suya.
1. Chapter 1

_InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

**Nadja***

La idea de que el sol no entraba por su ventana le obligo a abrir los ojos, esa noción había surcado la barrera entre el sueño y la realidad. Despertó con el deseo de abrir las ventanas, quería ver un poco el sol.

Quería levantarse, pero el peso de su propio cuerpo era demasiado, parecía que un auto lo había arrollado a noche anterior, le dolían las manos, los pies, el cuello, la espalda y, al levantar la cabeza, capto la idea de que se partiría en diminutos pedazos si la movía otra vez. Distinguió un aroma nauseabundo a medida que inhalaba aire para recuperar sus fuerzas, era asqueroso y a la vez adictivo, como una película de terror que no puedes dejar de ver.

Deslizo suavemente sus manos por las sabanas, sabía bien que el olor provenía de ahí, estaban semi-mojadas, el líquido había creado una pasta dura contra la tela. Tomo con fuerza de ella y la arrastro hasta su nariz, sintiendo el golpe de un objeto pesado contra el suelo, había algo a su lado esa mañana. El olor lleno sus fosas nasales aun a diez centímetros y con la mayor simpleza del mundo puso su lengua sobre la pasta y palpo su sabor: sangre.

En dos segundo ya había comprendido todo, exhalo un bostezo y estiro las manos, no tenía mucho de qué preocuparse, era solo otra de sus "travesuras" como gustaba llamarle a los arranques de locura y sadismo que cometía cuando estaba borracho. Unos quince minutos después el dolor ya había desaparecido y se pudo levantar, se aligero de ropas y entró al baño, más para matar tiempo que para arreglarse, no quería bajar a desayunar aun.

Al salir del baño se sintió renovado, había pocas cosas que podían darle un giro a su humor así de simple. Recogió las sabanas y la envolvió bien, valiéndose únicamente de la lámpara de lectura que mantenía sobre la mesa de noche, no tenía intención de averiguar quién yacía muerto a los pies de su cama, solo quería arreglar el desorden y salir para ver a Kagura. A esa hora ya debía haber visto el regalo que él, muy desinteresadamente, pretendía darle.

Salió de la habitación, tomando la precaución de cerrarla con llave, y bajo las escaleras con cuidado, dejando las sabanas en la lavadora y volviendo al living.

Las ansias por verla lo superaban, solo podía imaginar su expresión al ver el interior de la caja que llevaba su nombre y…

— ¿Por qué la caja sigue ahí? —Naraku hizo sonar sus dientes al apretarlos, se suponía que ella lo encontraría al volver a casa.

Desvió la mirada a la puerta… sellada, las llaves descansaban en el mismo lugar en que él las había dejado, junto a la estatua de buda, las de Kagura, reconocibles por el llavero azul del que colgaban, estaban en el suelo; casi bajo el sofá, como si las hubiese arrojado.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, llegando al segundo piso con las maliciosas intenciones de levantarla, quizá se había ido de parranda y tenía jaqueca, sería divertido escucharla lanzar improperios contra él mientras se reía. Recorrer el pasillo no fue gran cosa y, en cuanto tuvo la puerta de la habitación frente a sí, preparó cuidadosamente su entrada. Con una patada rotunda abrió la puerta, levantando un remolino de papeles en el cuarto, todo estaba desierto, las cortinas permanecían cerradas y en la cama no había nadie.

Su primera idea fue la de una broma, no cabía duda de que intentaba jugar con él, pero luego se encontró con que no se había escuchado en ningún momento otra cosa que no fuera él. Bajo de nuevo, la puerta de atrás estaba cerrada desde adentro; la doble cerradura podía demostrarlo irrefutablemente.

— ¿Dónde te has metido? —La pregunta le sonó patética, secretamente esperaba que estuviese escuchándolo, solo para advertirle que estaría muerta si se trataba de una tontería suya.

Rastreo con voracidad cada parte de la casa en busca de Kagura, pero la tierra se la había tragado. No encontró ninguna pista que le indicara el paradero de su prima, ese estado de tensión no le gustaba. Era él quien debía estar detrás del espejo burlándose de esa desaparición, empezaba a sentirse en una absurda película de acción estadounidense.

Para distraerse, y creer que todo estaba bien, encendió la tv. Rogando al diablo no tener que buscarla más, pero no podía ocultarse que se encontraba inquieto, no tenía en cuenta todas las variables, se le escapada algo, y no sabía que era. Tal vez solo fantaseaba. Su subconsciente le gritaba algo, pero él no quería escuchar.

Tecleo canales un momento, no encontraba algo interesante. Luego apagó, no estaba de humor para discutir con la tv, seguía empecinado en encontrar a Kagura, creía firmemente en que sabía dónde estaba, pero no se daba cuenta.

Enfoco sus esfuerzos en recordar un indicador vagamente familiar, una pista, un olor, un sonido ¡Un sonido!

— ¡Mi cama! —Exclamo con sorpresa. Cuestionándose mentalmente esa posibilidad.

¿Matar a su prima? En primer lugar le resulto divertido, las cosas encajaban perfecto. Él estaba borracho, ella había llegado a la casa, forcejearon, las llaves cayeron al piso, quizás le golpeo la espalda contra algo y subió corriendo a su habitación, él la siguió desesperado —diciendo quien sabe que cosas— y tiro todo al piso buscándola, y por último, sin saber, aún, como, la había matado sin remordimiento, y sin recuerdos. La explicación era demencial y caóticamente hermosa, aunque una nueva emoción, que creía inexistente en él, lo embargo.

¿Y si de verdad la había matado? ¿Kagura ya no estaría más en su vida? Algo que jamás se había cuestionado arraso con todo el contenido de su cabeza en ese momento, cuán importante era ella. Saber que sus ojos rubís, centelleantes y matadores, no iban a amenazarlo nunca más, y que no disfrutaría más de hacerla rabiar, le dejo un vació asfixiante en el estómago que se hizo más físico al instarlo a vomitar, los síntomas de tomar mucho aparecieron tarde, justificando su extraña actitud, o eso creía.

Lo pensó con precaución, la tentación de confirmar su acto era tan fuerte como el arrepentimiento.

—No puedo creer que lo haya hecho —Se dijo valientemente, intentando encontrar un equilibrio en su voz.

¿Saltar de felicidad o correr a pedir perdón? Esa era la gran cuestión.

Varias veces fue hasta la escalera y se devolvió, necesitaba estar seguro de que no flaquearía en ningún momento. Él era el Gran Naraku, no le importaba nada ni nadie, al menos eso pensaba.

—Actúas como un chiquillo malcriado —Su técnica favorita, se estaba provocando a sí mismo para responder—. Vamos, sube. Pruébate que querías hacerlo.

Y era la verdad, más allá de una simple conjetura, o hipótesis, sobre los acontecimientos, era la verdad. Algunas veces lo había deseado, estaba un par de peldaños más abajo de Kikyō en su lista de asesinatos futuros. Por fin recuperaba su compostura.

Ya subía la escalera triunfante, disfrutando con morbo el espectáculo que se le presentaría a los ojos. En la mañana no había reparado en el cuerpo, ahora estaba ansioso de examinarlo minuciosamente.

— ¡Diablos! Naraku esto no es chistoso — ¡Era ella! No estaba muerta.

Tan rápido como escucho su voz giro sobre en sus talones, bajo las escaleras casi volando y en tres punto cinco segundos miraba de frente a Kagura.

—Un regalo ¿No te gusta? —le cuestionó divertido, respirando aliviado, en realidad no la quería muerta, no aun.

—Que me des de regalo un arma no es lindo —Sus cejas se arquearon con fuerza, sujetando una granada de mano—, ¿Sabes lo delicado que es esto?

—Sí, por eso te lo doy a guardar, eres la chica más _delicada _que conozco.

La muchacha examino el arma un segundo, dejando un hilo de duda en sus ojos al mirar a Naraku. Tal vez podía dejar su _delicadeza _de lado un segundo, tal vez tres. Uno para quitar la argolla, otro para arrojar la bomba y el último para correr.

—Ni lo intentes, estamos encerrados.

Sí, Naraku había leído perfectamente los mensajes corporales que ella enviaba con la mirada.

—Aunque, antes de eso, cúmpleme mi última voluntad ¿Dónde diablos estabas?

—En el genka* —Respondió con simpleza, lanzando juguetonamente la granada al aire y atrapándola de nuevo—, buscaba mis zapatillas de ballet, alguien las ha cogido.

* * *

**Genka: Es el lugar u habitación, antes, o al lado, de la puerta principal, donde todos los habitantes de la casa y los visitantes depositan sus zapatos para no entrar con ellos a la casa.**

**Nadja*: Es el principio de la palabra esperanza en ruso, solo el principio Así que es algo solo como "espera": Raro, lo se, pero tenía fiebre y en ese momento hice una teoría sobre el nombre :P**

**Hola :3**

**Bueno, debo explicar que estoy enferma, tengo fiebre y empiezo a delirar . Así que esto salió de todo eso, me disculpo si algo quedo mal (narración, IC, interpretación, etc). Me sentí llamada por mis instintos asesinos y escribí esto mientras arreglaba algunos detalles para mi otro fic. Se suponía que lo publicaría ayer, pero me distraje leyendo otros fics, guarde este y no podía encontrarlo, así que, mil disculpas por algo que no les haya gustado.**

**Fue de lo más simple así que creo haber resuelto todas sus dudas en la historia, excepto la de la victima, allá ustedes a quien imaginan muerto. **

**Gracias por leer, se les agradece un review, me voy a dormir porque la fiebre me anda matando.**

**Un beso. Sayonara :3**


	2. Chapter 2

_InuYasha &cia. no me pretenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

—Dime ¿Te gustó? —Sacó su mejor sonrisa para preguntarlo, le encantaba la mirada que su prima osaba lanzarle en esos momentos.

—No jodas Naraku, no es el mejor momento —le contesto cabreada, lanzándole sus sabanas a la cara.

Él las recibió con gusto, esperando de antemano otro golpe, tal vez le arrojase también la lavadora a la cabeza. Podía reconocer que se le había ido un poco la mano con su regalo. Los ojos de su prima le anunciaron algo muy diferente a lo que esperaba luego de su comentario, era una mezcla de desconcierto, terror, angustia, estupefacción y hasta euforia, o una alegría barata. Tal vez solo fuese terror y él lo estaba confundiendo.

—Deberías contarme que estuviste haciendo anoche —Kagura no preciso si era eso lo que de verdad quería decirle, pero fue lo primero que salió de su boca.

Naraku volvió a notar entre sus dedos la pasta dura hecha por la sangre. Tuvo algo parecido al pavor, un ligero momento en el que estuvo perdido por completo, sin saber qué hacer ni cómo hacerlo.

— ¿Te gusta? —Naraku supo que lo mejor era actuar con naturalidad. Si no se mostraba sospechoso Kagura pasaría todo por alto y no sería sino otra de sus crueles bromas.

—Es sangre —Dijo asqueada, volteando la vista.

—Que inteligente, prima. Claro que es sangre.

La pelinegra se mordió el labio inferior y escupió algunas palabras inteligibles, parecía cabreada, pero Naraku no podía saberlo con seguridad. Salió del cuarto de lavado y volvió a la sala con las mantas apretadas contra el pecho.

Se sentía satisfecho con el comprobante de que nada malo le sucedió a su querida prima, aunque no paraba de preguntarse a quien había dejado allí arriba muerto. Tenía hipótesis, bastantes, pero ninguna era segura y muy peligrosa de comprobar. Antes habría dejado el cuerpo allí hasta que nadie estuviese, luego le echaría una manta encima sin repararlo y lo arrastraría hasta algún lugar donde desecharlo, sus deseos habían dado un vuelco con la desaparición de Kagura

«Pude haber matado a un multimillonario, a una porrista loca o a la amiguita de Kagura» La ultima idea lo aterro «Esa tipa está más loca que yo, sería una abominación. Aunque también pude haber matado a la niñita» Esa si era una idea horripilante, siempre había disfrutado del sufrimiento de sus semejantes, jamás del de un infante. Seguía siendo humano, en lo que cabía a su retorcida mente, así que tenía sueños e inspiraciones como las de una familia, con un pequeño Naraku al que educar.

Las entrañas se le revolvieron de pronto, el olor a sangre le molesta mucho, más de lo acostumbrado. No sabía que era peor, imaginar ser gay o pederasta. Arrojo las sabanas contra el sofá y camino los más rígidamente que pudo hasta la cocina, no soportaba ver toda esa sangre roja y pestilente sobre la tela blanca.

Kagura llegó poco después, tomando la granada que descansaba la mesa al lado de Buda, palpo un momento su peso y dio por hecho que en realidad si estaba cargada y lista para usarse.

Camino con el artefacto en su mano, tumbándose en el sofá negro. Era ese el lugar donde se sentaba el padre de Naraku a revisar sus cuentas y descansar en las noches, era cómodo y envidiable, el cuero le daba un aire de elegancia y sofisticación al pequeño espacio reservado solo para él. Lo acompañaba una mesa de altura estándar, decorada con un cenicero de bronce tallado, una estatuilla y unos cuantos libros. Kagura dejo el arma en el contenedor de bronce, junto a unas cuantas colillas de cigarrillo.

Antes había creído escuchar a Naraku en esa habitación, no verlo allí era un alivio. Se veía tan monstruoso sonriendo mientras sostenía esas sabanas y las miraba como si su contenido le hiciese agua la boca, era un ser repugnante. Si alguna vez le preguntasen podía asegurar que mataría sin reparar a quien, incluso a niños, ella misma lo vio en muchas ocasiones jugándoles bromas pesadas a sus pequeños, y en alto grado diabólicos, hermanos.

Los ojos rojos y centelleantes de Kagura inspeccionaron la habitación, encontrándose de frente la sabana manchada y olorosa que Naraku había dejado tirada sobre otro sofá sin mucho cuidado. Nunca vio tanta sangre junta, nada, nunca, jamás; un mal presentimiento la asolaba cada vez que la veía, pero para ser sincera también la picaba el bichito de la curiosidad y de una vez el de la perversidad también.

«No seas idiota, es sangre de algún animal indefenso. Naraku no tiene un cuerpo escondido en su habitación, o algo así» La idea le hizo gracia, así que se bajó del cómodo sillón de cuero y fue hasta el siguiente para tomar las sabanas. Tenía pensado tirarlas a la lavadora antes de que dejasen la casa oliendo a carnicería, pero antes de dar un paso una mejor idea la cruzo la mente y echó a andar hacía el otro lado.

La cocina era mucho más espaciosa de lo que podía apreciarse desde fuera, su aspecto impecable y sobrio le daba un aire de magnificencia en contraste con el hermoso jardín que se observaba a través de los cristales del ventanal. Naraku estaba sentado en la isla que se alzaba en el centro de la habitación, era blanca y rectangular con una gran araña sobre ella para ayudar a la iluminación, la comida del plato eran unos simple waffles con café, o eso parecía. Ni le determino al entrar, solo miraba su plato con algo parecido a la repugnancia. La resaca le impedía retener nada en el estómago.

—Si no te los vas a comer puedes dejármelos, no he desayunado —Sin decir palabra, Naraku hizo deslizar el plato hasta el otro extremo donde ella se encontraba—… ¿Te pasa algo? Te comportas más raro de lo normal.

—Nada que pueda ser de tu incumbencia —Le contesto de golpe, zanjando el tema.

Kagura se guardó los comentarios y se sentó a comer, por cada bocado alzaba la vista para reparar en su primo, desesperada por averiguar algo más sobre las sabanas y su intento de broma. El resto del desayuno paso en silencio, solo los cubiertos hacían ruido, Naraku solo tenía ojos y vida para su café que tomaba despacio, con pausas prolongadas, como si fuese un catador de vinos ante una cosecha largamente esperada.

Las sabanas seguían en el piso, bajo el marco de la puerta, allí donde Kagura las había dejado antes de entrar. Tenía planeado algo macabro con ellas, la venganza justa para su queridísimo primo, y esa era la manera en que comenzaría a ajustar cuentas. Termino de desayunar y lavo los platos rápidamente, debía ajustarlo todo antes de que Naraku saliera de allí. Salió con rapidez de la cocina y aso de largo por la sala, no quería perder al tiempo, ya al final se encontró frente a la habitación de su primo, a pocos pasos de su gran venganza. Forzó por un momento la cerradura, pero esta no cedió, la única alternativa era regresar a la sala.

Bajo despacio, con cautela, busco entre los cajones hasta hallar un manojo de llaves, investigo un poco más y se topó con la del cuarto de Naraku. La sonrisa ante su inminente victoria no tardó en aparecer. Volvió a la puerta de la habitación, introdujo la llave y…

—Aléjate de ahí, Kagura —Su primo nunca fue tan inoportuno, ni había sonado tan rabioso como en ese momento.

Si hablaba y se echaba para atrás no conseguiría nada, sin prestarle mayor atención abrió la puerta. El interior expedía un olor horrible, que le empezó a provocar arcadas violentas, todo estaba en penumbras, pero el aroma no basto para disuadir a Kagura de sus intenciones.

— ¡Por Kami! ¿Qué tienes aquí?

—Nada que te interese, mejor vete. No intentes dar un paso más, te arrepentirás —Los intentos por alejarla de allí fueron inútiles, solo consiguió que entrará en la habitación y corriera las cortinas.

Por un momento la luz la cegó, el resplandor ilumino por completo el cuarto y mostró el cuerpo desnudo y maltratado que descansaba en el suelo. Era una mujer joven, de esbeltas caderas y pechos prominentes, la sangre manaba de muchos cortes y heridas alrededor de las piernas, el abdomen y el pecho. Kagura quedó materialmente sin palabras.

—Te lo advertí —Soltó inoportunamente Naraku, entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta—. ¿Por qué diablos entraste?

—Solo… quería hacerte una broma, nada más —Las palabras se quedaban atrancadas en su garganta, no querían salir. Las sabanas llenas de sangre se la cayeron de las manos—. ¿Quién es?

—Nadie, no lo sé —La simpleza de la respuesta aterró a Kagura. Todas las cosas que antes tomaba en broma se le hicieron reales de un momento a otro, le estaban dando golpes en la cara para que entendiera la realidad de asunto, vivía con un asesino.

El silencio se volvió escandaloso, no se escuchaba nada, ni un murmullo. La respiración de Kagura empezó a agitarse conforme enlazaba cabos y examinaba el rostro de la víctima, medio cubierto por una mata de cabellos negros y violetas. Los pies tampoco podían verse, las largas sabanas nuevas los cubrían desde la mitad del muslo y unos grandes moretones bajo las rodillas advertían que algo los apretaba con fuerza, la suficiente para formar grandes coágulos.

Naraku se sintió aliviado de no ser un pederasta en potencia, la idea de tener una niñita desnuda y sangrante en su alfombra era más de lo que podía soportar. En ese sentido podía considerarse menos malo.

—No la reconozco ¿y tú? —Logró preguntar Kagura, atragantándose un poco con la conmoción.

—Yo tampoco, mejor así ¿No crees?

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer con ella? —No le resultaba nada cómodo saber el final de esa pobre mujer, pero la curiosidad sobrepasaba con facilidad al sentido común.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Querrás decir —Fue la astuta repuesta que recibió su curiosidad, mientras la rabia intentaba pensar una buena jugarreta para salirse de allí con facilidad.

— ¡Ah, no! Yo todavía tengo unas zapatillas que encontrar. Si quieres, en el patio hay bastante espacio para cavar y sembrar, un poco de carne hará maravillas para las flores de tu madre.

Saltó por sobre el cuerpo para evitar que Naraku la atrapara, abrió la puerta con violencia y corrió hasta hallarse exhausta frente a la sala.

— ¡Mira! Tus zapatillas estaban bajo mi cama —Escuchó que le gritaba—, si las quieres vas a tener que volver. No, mejor, busca un par de cuchillos, vamos a practicar el antiguo arte del desmembramiento.

Una nausea involuntaria le obligo a correr al baño, los waffles se fueron literalmente al caño. Lo siguiente que escucho fue el sonido contundente de la carne golpeando uno tras otro los escalones, Naraku arrastraba a su víctima por las escaleras y le acababa de informar que la cortaría en pedacitos.

«Y tiene mis zapatillas» Se recordó, volviendo a vomitar con fuerza.

* * *

**Buenos, aquí dejo un final de verdad, no a medias como el anterior, bastante retorcido como todas mis historias, así que disculpen :P**

**Les mando un abrazo, voy de volada así que estoy asfdasfgdsa!**

**Un beso :***


End file.
